The Wrong Package
by IndependentSpirit
Summary: A new surgeon at the 4077th. I know, I know, it's been used too many times but this is for my own personal happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok…I don't really know where this story is going so bear with me. Feel free to give me tons of ideas. I could use the help!

Disclaimer: I don't own it…enough said.

"I'm bored," Hawkeye Pierce complained pacing back and forth.

"You're impatient," BJ Hunnicut replied, leaning back in a wooden chair to read his letter.

"You're annoying," Charles Emerson Winchester III stated on his way out of the tent and towards the showers.

"Aren't you even gonna wait to welcome our guest?" BJ asked.

"Not when he's not here," Charles replied, "I have far better things to do."

"You want to make a good first impression, Charles. He's gonna be the newest member of our family here, our newest surgeon." Hawkeye said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What ever impression I left _you_ with, I am sorry, but I in no way consider you family." Charles said before continuing on his way. Hawkeye smiled.

"We're growing on him," he said.

"Like fungus maybe," BJ replied, not looking up from his letter.

"Hey what does Peg say…wait! I hear a jeep!" Hawkeye began.

BJ stood up as Hawkeye scanned the horizon.

"There." BJ said pointing.

As the jeep rolled into the compound they discovered it was not Klinger with their newest surgeon, but their good friend Dr. Sidney Freeman.

"Ohhh…." Hawkeye said as he got out, "It's you,"

"Hello to you too," Sidney greeted, "It's good to see you as well,"

"Hey Sid," BJ said, helping him with his bag.

The slam of a door was heard and Colonel Sherman Potter hurried out but stopped short.

"Ohhh…it's you," he said.

"I'm seeming to get that response," Sidney said smiling.

"Sorry Sidney, we're expecting a new surgeon," Potter explained.

"It's fine," Sidney said. "Nice to know that people love to see me,"

"Why'd you stop by? We don't have any people going insane…beyond what's normal," Potter said glancing at Hawkeye.

"Hey, I'm no crazier than anyone else!" Hawk protested as the other men laughed.

"Which doesn't say much," Potter continued.

"Strange as it may be, this place relaxes me," Sidney explained, "I'm on break,"

"Here? Maybe you're the one who's insane," BJ said.

"Very likely," Sidney agreed. "That would be ironic, wouldn't it?"

The sound of another jeep was heard and every head turned toward the sound. The jeep swung into the compound and a young woman wearing an army uniform stepped form the jeep and smiled.

No one spoke for a minute.

"Ummm….Klinger, I think you picked up the wrong package," Hawkeye said breaking the silence.

"No sir," Klinger replied, "This is Major S. Williams."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I just have no clue where I'm going with this. I have an idea tho. Who wants a Sidney/OC romance:) REVIEW!!!! Please! I need your help...

Chapter Two

There was a long, awkward pause, interrupted by Klinger saying that he'd take her things to the VIP tent until they decided where to put her. Colonel Potter cleared his throat as Klinger hurried off.

"Welcome to Korea, Major" he greeted.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

"Let me introduce you to your fellow surgeons, Doctors Hawkeye Pierce and BJ Hunnicut," he continued.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am" BJ said, shaking her hand.

"Ditto to that," Hawkeye agreed. "You know, you could be the one to finally cure me of my nurse lechery."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to give up nurses?" BJ asked jokingly.

"Well, you know how it is," Hawkeye replied swiftly, "Variety is the spice of life."

Sidney stood there a moment waiting for Colonel Potter to introduce him before realizing that it wasn't going to happen.

"And I'm Dr. Sidney Freeman, divisional psychiatrist, but don't mind me, I seem to be invisible today," he said good-naturedly, patting his chest as if to see if it was still there, "I'm gonna put my stuff in my tent,"

He picked up his bags and went off toward the VIP tent.

"Poor Sid, he's being completely ignored today," BJ said laughing.

"I'll make it up to him," Potter assured them.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," Major Williams began.

"Not at all," Potter laughed.

"Sir, phone call" boomed Klinger's voice from the loudspeakers.

"Ohh…I've been paged. You two show the Major around. And be nice!" Potter said before starting to hurry off, but then he stopped and turned around. "And not _too_ nice, Pierce!" he added in before continuing off to his office.

"Ok," Hawkeye started, clapping his hands, "Where should we start? Where should we…" he scanned the compound and trailed off. "Ah-ha!"

"What do you have in mind, Hawk?" BJ asked.

"Why don't we introduce this fine young lady to Charles?" Hawkeye suggested.

"But Charles is in the…" BJ started but Hawkeye cut him off.

"Come along, Major," Hawkeye said dragging Major Williams along behind him.

They stopped outside the showers and Hawkeye pulled the door open and stuck his head in.

"Charles, come meet our new surgeon," Hawkeye said.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something, Pierce? Send him in if you must," Charles answered, annoyed.

Hawkeye's head emerged from the shower tent and he grinned.

"You heard the man," Hawk said, motioning her to enter.

She eyed them suspiciously, a look of amusement twinkling in her eyes, before stepping through the door. A surprised yell came from inside.

"Pierce! Hunnicut!" Charles screamed as Major Williams emerged.

Hawkeye and BJ roared with laughter and Major Williams tried to suppress a grin.

A moment later a sputtering Major Winchester exited the tent.

"You! You!" he yelled pointing at Hawkeye and BJ with outrage. After a beat, Hawkeye turned and pointed at a nurse walking by.

"You," he said to her. She stared at him and Hawkeye turned back to BJ and Charles.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," he said. The nurse walked away in confusion. Charles was still fuming.

"What — was — that — _female_ — doing — in — _there_?" Charles asked between clenched teeth as he pulled his robe together tightly.

"She's the new surgeon you wanted to see," Hawkeye explained.

"I guess _she_ wanted to '_see_' you," BJ added casually. "I mean, how are the ladies supposed to keep their eyes off a body like yours?" Charles considered this.

"Well, that's true enough," he said. "We Winchesters are known for our sex appeal."

"And lack of hair, apparently," BJ added. Charles ignored this and nodded at Major Williams.

"Pleasure to meet you, Major," he said in a strangled voice before storming off toward the Swamp. Hawkeye and BJ's laughter continued after him.

"Soooo, where to next, Major?" BJ said, trying to stop laughing.

"Actually, if it's alright I'd like to take a long shower and get settled in," she said softly.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." They granted.

As they were starting away, the loudspeakers came to life.

"We've got a welcoming present for Major Williams. Wounded in the compound, coppers on the way. Looks like a big batch this time, folks; we're gonna need all hands on deck. That includes you, Dr. Freeman!" Klinger's voice boomed.

The compound burst to life, ambulances speeding in, nurses and surgeons hurrying towards the vehicles full of wounded.


End file.
